


An Adventure in Elasticity

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Same-Size Vore, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Vore, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was feeling a little left out of the decision making process. Basically, belly stuffing and soft vore with minimal plot. Don't like, don't read. Any feedback you have is welcome :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adventure in Elasticity

"You want to what?" replied the hunters in disbelief.  
"You heard me correctly," Cas clarified, "I wish Dean to gorge himself until he cannot stand and then I want to swallow him."  
The Winchesters and the angel Castiel had been sleeping together for well over a year now, making use of all different kinds of positions, and Cas had recently pointed out that while he always enjoyed what took place, he was almost never involved in deciding what that would be. So, after a moment's debate, Sam and Dean told Castiel that he would be the one to decide how they do it next. They did not however, expect the angel to come out with something quite so strange.  
Sam shook his head just like he wasn't already half-hard from the thought of carrying out the proposal.   
"Is that even possible?" he asked. "For you to swallow someone, I mean? I already know that Dean can stuff himself senseless."  
"While it is not common practice amongst angels," Cas began, "it is entirely possible to swallow a living being in order to absorb their soul directly. I believe I will be able to stop short of that particular action taking place. Our grace lends us the ability to give our vessels a certain......elasticity. The whole thing would look somewhat akin to a snake gorging itself on a large bit of prey."  
Dean had been staring at Cas rather blankly through the angel's little explanation, looking somewhat shell-shocked.   
"What the absolute hell, Cas! We said you could decide how to fuck us, not how to serve us up as some kind of angel all-you-can-eat! I mean, that's not even sexual, is it?" Dean looked at his brother where he sat on the other bed in the cheap motel room, silently begging Sam to back him on this. "Is it, Sam?"  
Cas cut in before Sam could answer. "You can feign anger all you want, Dean, but you cannot hide the truth from me. You continue to forget that I put you back together piece by piece, inside and and out. I know that the idea of being stuffed to the point of bursting gives you a -what is it you call it again?- a hard on? As for the swallowing bit, I believe that you will be surprised at how...intimate the sensation can be. For myself, the feeling of being stretched wide with a human being is beyond words, and I can only imagine that the feeling will be incredibly magnified if the human themselves is filled to their physical capacity."  
Dean blushed and frowned, rubbing his hands together before glancing away and asking "And Sam? Where does Sam fit into this fucking circus act?"   
Cas turned his gaze to the younger, larger Winchester. "While I have not been bonded with Sam as I have with you, Dean, I still possess greater-than-average powers of observation, and these powers have led me to believe that Sam's natural attraction to watching you eat will be adequate to make sure that he does not feel left out of the interaction." Sam wilted visibly; he'd worked long and hard on his acting to keep that particular fact from his brother. Cas continued unfazed. "His larger-than-normal hands should also be useful for providing the stomach massages that the two of us will require if this act is to be completed."  
"I'm gonna regret this," said Dean, shaking his head once more, "but if Sammy's down for it, then so am I."  
"Really?" asked Sam, perking up. "You'd do that for me, Dean?"  
"For you, Sammy," Dean replied, slapping his brother's knee as he stood up, "the world."  
Dean stepped forward, chest to chest with Cas, invading his personal space for once.  
"Let's get this show on the road."   
****  
One hour and countless flights later, Cas had a mound of food like nothing either of the Winchesters had ever seen before. Piled on one of the beds were countless containers of Dean's favourite foods from across the country. Burgers, bacon, pancakes, burritos, quesadillas, the list went on and on.   
Sam and Cas each pulled up a chair, one on either side of the bed that Dean had chosen to lay upon. Dean shuffled through the mountain of food, selecting a couple orders of fish and chips, a carton of ice cream, and two plates of mozzarella cheese sticks to start with.  
Dean tore a piece of fish in half, savouring the the crackle of the perfect batter and lifted it to his mouth, which was watering with anticipation.  
"Wait," interjected Cas, placing a hand on Dean's forearm, "it would be far better to take your clothes off now while you are still capable of moving. With the amount of food I intend for you to consume, your pants and shirt will soon cause you vast amounts of discomfort anyway, and the sensation of my throat's muscles contracting around you will be much more pleasurable if it takes place skin-to-skin."  
Dean grunted an agreement, and with that, divested himself of his clothing. After a brief moment of consideration, he took his underwear off too, the climbed into the bed, pulling the covers up to his soon-to-be-swollen belly in order to retain some dignity for the time being.   
Finally, it was time to dig in. Once again, taking up the piece of fish, Dean shoved it in his mouth, chewing little before jamming in the next mouthful.  
"It would be more wise of you to properly masticate, Dean," said Cas, "as that will allow you to intake a greater amount of food by forcing the masticated matter conform to the shape of your stomach. If you allow the food to retain any of it's former shape-"  
Dean shot Cas a glare that cut him off, at the same time as Sam reached across the bed to touch Cas' shoulder with a gentle "Shh....just let him eat." Dean finished the piece of fish and moved on to the next, though Castiel did notice that he chewed each bite more carefully now.  
Two orders of fish and chips, one plate of cheese sticks, and half a carton of Death by Chocolate ice cream later, Dean's stomach had begun to take on a rounded look. A small curve now rounded out between his hips, pushing over the comforter ever so slightly.   
Sam had begun to put his large hands to use, rubbing delicately at the side of the mound, where the curve of Dean's belly met his hips, earning a sensual moan from his brother now and then.  
Cas was busy now too, taking the spoon Dean had been using to eat the ice cream and scooping out another spoonful himself. He guided the spoon back to Dean's mouth, which opened eagerly, sucking the ice cream from the curve of the utensil. They repeated this process again and again, until Cas went for more ice cream and heard the spoon strike the bottom of the container. Placing the spoon in the container, Castiel picked up a cheese stick and placing it in the willing mouth of the hunter, who chewed it carefully before whining for another.  
By the time they had Dean had decimated the second plate of cheese sticks, Dean's stomach was well on it's way to huge, and it had begun to pain him. Sam was doing his best, rubbing just below Dean's navel with the heels of his hands, stopping how and again to place a soft kiss on the apex of his brother's swelling midsection, occasionally palming Dean's growing erection through the comforter and eliciting soft moans from the older Winchester. Despite these efforts, Sam just couldn't keep up with the vast amount of food that Cas was shoving into his brother.  
As the first cramp zinged across the bulge of Dean's belly, Cas placed one hand on the hunter's navel as he eased a piece of chocolate cake past his lips with the other. Rubbing gently, Cas applied a tiny amount of grace the the hunter's skin, just enough to pull away the pain and allow him to continue eating in comfort. Bite by bite, Dean chugged his way through the entire cake, which was rich and moist beyond compare. He groaned when Cas told him that he had finished it.  
"I think I need a break," said Dean, attempting to pull himself into a comfortable position. He grunted with the effort and began to pant as he felt the weight of everything he had consumed pull at his belly, shifting his center of gravity considerably. Deciding eventually that he was as comfortable as he was going to get, Dean leaned back against the headboard, cradling his belly that now took both of his arms to reach around. He sat there, panting and rubbing at himself, laughing inwardly as he realised he looked like he was many months pregnant.  
Sam, who had taken a break of his own to head to bathroom and relieve his own aching hard on, emerged at that moment and returned his attentions to the older Winchester. Climbing onto the bed next to Dean, Sam planted a kiss on his lips, tracing one hand down his brother's chest and onto his bulging stomach. Dean deepened the kiss until Sam was trailing his tongue across Dean's lower lip, begging silently for entrance. When it was granted, Sam plunged his tongue into his brother's mouth, swirling it around the moist cavern and doing his best to taste all of the flavours locked away there. He pushed down on Dean's belly, causing his brother to moan loudly into his mouth. Sam smirked against Dean's lips, loving the control he held at the moment.  
Castiel had been content to watch the Winchesters interact for a time, but now he was eager to continue. He placed a gentle hand on each of their shoulders, lightly forcing them apart. Sam whined at the loss, but Dean let out no such sound as he quickly found his mouth filled with greasy deluxe pizza. He sucked the grease happily, enjoying the feeling as the sticky cheese slid down his throat the rest on the top of the mound of food filling his body.   
Sam returned his attentions to Dean's massive belly, which had now pushed well over the edge of the comforter and was resting solidly in his brother's lap. He lay his face against one side of it, kissing, licking, and sucking hickeys into the over-sensitive skin. He placed one hand flat on the other side and alternated between pressing, rubbing with the heel of his hand, and tracing light and teasing circles with the pads of his fingers.   
"Come on, Dean," Cas whispered in his hunter's ear, "you've finished that pizza, what is that growing belly of yours hungry for next?"  
"I don't know, Cas," Dean murmured, guiding the angel's hand to rub just below the navel, shuddering at the feeling of the cool palm on his stretched skin. "I'm feeling pretty fucking full. It feels like my skin is going to tear, but god damn it feels so fucking good. And with Sammy down there, working whatev- Whatever fucking sorcery that is-" Sam purred appreciatively against the huge, rounded curve of Dean,"I don't know how much longer we have before I shoot my fucking load."  
"So, the quesadilla it is, then," Cas quipped happily, showing a rare flash of true emotion as he got off the bed to retrieve the next entree.   
Dean moaned and began to pant again as the angel leaving the bed caused him to move and all of the food he had eaten to slosh back and forth, almost pulling him over onto his side. The pressure the extra weight in his belly put on his balls combined with the feeling of being so full that he couldn't really move on his own was almost enough to make him come right then and there. With his last bit of physical strength, Dean forced his ass forward a bit on the bed- gasping loudly as his belly jiggled- so that he could lay straight back to provide more room for the food Cas was insisting he cram into himself.   
Once he had placed enough hickeys on the side of Dean's belly to make him look like a leopard, Sam refocused his ministrations, playfully stretching himself across the unbelievable bulge of Dean so that his belly rested atop his brother's.  
"Ungh! Sam- Sam, what the fuck?" Dean moaned, desperately wishing he could reach his dick to jerk it. The added weight of Sam splayed across him was utterly heavenly.  
Sam just lay there purring for a moment, stroking Dean's ballooned tummy with both hands, pressing hard to earn moans and gasps from his brother.   
"I couldn't help it. You're so soft but hard at the same time, it looked fun to cuddle. And plus the vibrations from those moans I get out of you are doing wonderful things for me." To prove it, Sam ground his growing erection against the hard bulge he lay atop, eliciting another of those moans from Dean. "You're fucking beautiful like this Dean, all swollen and bulged out like you swallowed one of those exercise balls. I could come just fucking looking at you. But touching you, rubbing this amazing belly, I feel like I'm the luckiest man alive. Second luckiest, because Cas gets to fucking swallow you up when you're like this. God, you're so fucking big."  
"Gonna get bigger," Dean panted, "Gonna get bigger just for you, Sammy."  
Cas brought a piece of the quesadilla to Dean's mouth, who was only able to chew and swallow because he knew what this was doing to Sam. He was so huge, he felt like he was going to tear apart at the seams, causing him to moan and moan with pleasure as each bite stretched him just a little bigger.  
Finally, after three more quesadillas, four giant burritos, and another cake, this one an ice cream cake, Dean could eat no more. His stomach was stretched to an inhuman capacity, thanks to Cas' grace, but even still it felt as though it was going to burst any moment. Dean could no longer see the end of the bed and a large portion of the wall past the gigantic mound that he could not believe was actually all part of him. He reached out to cradle his belly, but found he could not reach the underside, he was stretched to far for that to be possible. So he settled for holding the sides of it, gasping in shuddering breaths and closing his eyes at the sensation. He tried to shift himself a bit, but found he could not even though Sam had climbed off of him and lay next to him again some time ago. He was thoroughly weighted down, held in place by the mass that was a once flat belly now of epic proportions.   
"Hey Cas," Sam called from the other side of Dean, "How are we gonna get Dean inside you if we can't even move him?"  
"You forget my strength," answered Cas, "I can move him, though it might be tough with how engorged he is. Humans truly are remarkable creatures. Take away their pain, add a little elasticity, and they can fill themselves until they are no longer able to even shift, let alone stand." Cas chuckled and gave Dean's belly a light slap, watching as it rippled across the bulging flesh.  
Cas gently took hold of the older Winchester under the arms and tugged him towards the edged of the bed, stopping to sit down once Dean's head overhung the edge. Dean groaned in discomfort, but Cas rubbed his belly, taking his mind off of it.  
"Now, Dean," cautioned Cas from his place on the floor, "While I have used my grace to ensure that you will be able to breathe easily, you may start to panic and feel out of breath. You need only remember that Sam and I are right here and that you will be fine. I am only swallowing you head first because that way it will be much easier to expand my mouth around the gargantuan swell that your stomach has become, as the angle will better allow it to enter me."  
Cas placed his hands on Dean's shoulders and guided the hunter's head to his mouth, which began to gape in preparation for the huge load. Pushing Dean's head past his lips and into his mouth, Cas hummed appreciatively at the salty-sweet taste of the hunter's skin. Continuing to push, Dean's chin entered Cas, whose lips immediately sealed around Dean's throat.  
Dean gasped as Cas' tongue lashed across the back of his neck, tasting and wetting the skin there viciously. The sensation, along with Sam continuing to rub and press against his hyper-sensitive skin, was enough to finally push him over the edge, causing thick ropes of cum to spurt across the comforter, which Sam eagerly licked clean.   
Dean felt his head hit a kind of wall, which he guessed was the back of Cas' throat. He had just begun to wonder something when he heard Sam's muffled voice ask the same question.  
"How on earth are you going to get his shoulders in your mouth, Cas?" asked Sam, watching in utter rapture.  
In answer, Cas removed one hand from where he had been supporting the back of Dean's shoulders and hooked his fingers inside his cheek, pulling it out and stretching it around the broad shoulder of the older Winchester.  
Dean heard Sam begin to laugh loudly at the image, hearing Sam say between gasps for air that Cas "looks like a perverted chipmunk" with what was now both of Dean's shoulders in his mouth.  
Another little shove from the outside, and Dean felt the muscles of Cas' throat begin to clamp around his head. There was a loud noise of swallowing, a contraction from the tight muscles gripping him, and he felt himself glide a little further into his angel, whose lips now wrapped around his upper arms. When Cas had said the sensation would be intimate, that had been the understatement of the year. The feeling was amazing, tighter than the tightest pussy Dean had ever been in, only it was his angel enveloping his whole body in his own, a thought that had Dean hard again in a split second.  
Sam watched with interest as the bulge of Dean inside the angel moved into Cas' neck, belly rubbing duties forgotten. He moved forward, placing a hand against Cas' throat and feeling as Dean shifted inside. Cas purred and felt his cock twitch in his pants as the sensation of being rubbed from the inside and out took hold of him.  
Another swallow, and Dean was in up to his elbows, his belly beginning to slump forward off of the bed. He shifted and squirmed in Cas, as the weight felt like it was going to snap his spine in half. Cas, in a state of utter bliss, realised Dean's pain and supported the hunter's back with his hands, massaging, eyes rolling back into his head a little as Dean shuddered within him.  
Cas swallowed once again, pulling Dean in up to his wrists, mouth gaping ever wider as it began to expand around the top of Dean's enormous, curving stomach. Dean felt his head emerge from Cas' throat into his stomach. It smelled surprisingly nice, a little like lavender and honeysuckle. Dean wondered at that, whether it was that way naturally, or something Cas had done for Dean.  
Cas licked at the small of Dean's back, earning a massive shudder from him, which in turn caused Cas to moan very loudly, spurting a little pre-come into his slacks. The moan came to Dean as a full-body vibration, causing him to attempt to buck his hips upwards, though the weight of his belly still held them down.   
Another swallow, and Cas took that glorious belly into his mouth, almost to the navel. He choked for a moment, compressing Dean's chest in his throat and causing the hunter to shift as quickly as he could in panic. The feeling was blissful, and Cas was forced to take a hand off of Dean to rub frantically at his leaking boner.   
Cas swallowed again, forcing the rest of Dean's stomach into his mouth. It stretched him further than he had ever been stretched before, and he very nearly came just from the weight of the elephantine belly filling his maw.  
Dean felt his head hit the bottom of Cas stomach, felt the angel swallow again, and suddenly his head was sliding forward in the angel, pushing his stomach out into a small bump.   
"Oh wow," gasped Sam, placing a hand on the bulge his brother's head had caused. He rubbed, and Dean purred and leaned into it. "Feel good, Dean?" Sam chuckled.   
Sam put his other hand on the incredible bulge of his brother's belly in the angel's throat and rubbed hard. Dean gasped and came into Cas' mouth, the orgasm being like none that he had ever felt before. Cas shuddered, moaned, and swallowed with ease, inadvertently dragging Dean in up to his knees.  
With a sudden rip, Cas' overcoat flew open, the buttons popping off his shirt and vest in one fluid motion. The sound of the buttons popping and the sight of of Cas' belly exploding forward was enough to make Sam come again. He flopped down on his knees in front of Cas, cradling Dean through the ever-expanding flesh, rubbing as Castiel moaned his appreciation of the gesture.  
Cas too was forced into a kneeling position as his bulging stomach began to touch the floor underneath him and lift him up. He spread his legs to give himself room to expand, purring loudly as Sam continued to rub his expanding belly.   
With another swallow, Cas pulled Dean's feet into his mouth, coming hard as they joined the rest of his hunter inside of him, forcing his belly out just that little bit more. Dean wriggled about, getting comfortable and drawing out Cas' orgasm until the angel was a panting mess.  
Coming down off this orgasmic high, Cas could not believe how huge he was. He was stick thin from head to ribcage, underneath which he curved out a ridiculous rate, seemingly endlessly, spanning the gap between himself and Sam. He was almost on all fours now, belly resting on the floor to support itself. Sam was worshiping him, rubbing those talented hands over every inch of his stomach, pressing here and there, kissing, licking, even digging his tongue into Castiel's navel. The ministrations stopped abruptly, and Cas sensed curiosity from Sam.  
Sam planted another kiss thoughtfully on Cas' belly and looked him in the eyes, asking "Hey Cas, you think you got room for one more?"  
End


End file.
